Sounds of Silence
by darkofnight
Summary: Dr. Lecter has been re-captured, and is once again working with the FBI to find another serial killer.
1. Prologue

_CLANK._

The metal door slid open. The stench of sweat, bile, and Lysol filled the air, making it harder to move into the chamber beyond. It was dark and gloomy, only a few lights placed along the ceiling of the stone-walled coffin. That's what it felt like. A coffin, buried miles beneath the surface of the Earth.

"Don't give him anything. Don't take anything he gives you, and don't get close to the glass. You know the drill."

"Yes. Thank you."

"I've set a chair out for you."

"Thank you."

She was far-to familiar with this place, and it still haunted her dreams. But nonetheless, she moved forward, head held high, trying to give off an air of fearless strength. This was a façade, and she knew that _he_ would see right through it. He was a genius, and that's what frightened her most.

In her last encounter with the madman, he had gotten into her head, and released the secrets of her haunted past. She couldn't stand to think about how easily she had given up the information, all to save a girl's life. But that girl was safe now, and her sanity had not been given in vain.

She passed the first cell on her left. Inside was an older man, in his mid-late fifties. He was surrounded by two guards. At first, she couldn't figure out why. But then she saw that he was shaving, using an old-fashioned razor. A little risky she thought, after seeing what could happen when a psycho used a fork.

The second cell also contained an elderly man, a little older than the previous. He was sitting in a chair, just as he had been when she first came to this place.

The third cell had been a most disturbing cell. On her first visit, a man named Miggs had called to her from inside, chanting that he could smell her cunt. Later, on her way out, he had thrown his semen at her, and had howled with laughter. All of the inmates had started yelling at that point. It was a terrifying experience to say the least. It was not long afterwards that she found out Miggs had died by swallowing his own tongue. The cell now lay empty, waiting for its next occupant to arrive from the world of the wicked.

The last cell, her destination, was enclosed not with bars like the others, but glass. A chair sat in front of the cell, about halfway across the hall. She wished it was up against the back wall, as far away as she could possibly be from _him_.

He was drawing again, one of his favorite hobbies. His works of art were incredible, and detailed to the very last curl in a woman's hair, and then beyond. He had not seen her approach. When she sat down, he looked up, and a cruel grin appeared on his face.

"Why, hello Clarice."

"Hello Dr. Lecter."


	2. The Lion and the Lamb

He stared at her, his lips split in a malign grin that Clarice remembered far-to well.

"Why, hello Clarice."

"Hello Dr. Lecter."

"It's been a long time Clarice."

"Almost a year, Doctor."

She was aware of the quavering note in her voice. She was sure that Lecter would notice, and that he would play off of her fear.

"Yes. That's quite some time. Tell me Clarice, have the lambs stopped screaming?"

"Doctor, I'm not here to discuss my past."

"No, you're not. You need my help again."

"Yes. That is correct sir."

"Why so formal Clarice? We're friends here."

"I wouldn't go that far Doctor."

He was prying. She could feel him under her skin, slowly scanning her mind for anything that might act as a doorway into her head. Lecter surveyed her for a minute, and then stood up. He walked across his cell, and sat upon the bed. He surveyed her from the bed. He looked like a dragon, perched and waiting for the kill.

"Doctor, I'm here..."

"How's Mr. Crawford Clarice?"

Clarice was taken aback by the interruption. She quickly recovered.

"He's doing fine sir."

"Has he promoted you since our last encounter?"

His voice was passive. She hated it.

"Yes sir. He has."

"You're no longer his student."

"No Doctor, I'm not."

"I'll bet that makes mommy and daddy very proud."

He was digging, getting deeper into her mind. She had to keep him out somehow.

"Doctor, there's..."

"You don't like Mr. Crawford much, do you Clarice?"

"I don't understand sir."

"Mr. Crawford. You and he don't get along well."

There was a slight pause as Clarice thought about the question. Why did he always have to be right?

"We have our differences."

"Oh yes. Innocent little Clarice Starling, a victim of the system."

"Dr. Lecter, I don't understand what you're saying."

"May I see your credentials Ms. Starling?"

"Might I inquire as to why Doctor?"

"I would like to see how you've grown since our last encounter."

"There's no need for that Doctor."

"On the contrary Clarice, there is dire need."

There was a pause. Clarice knew that she must have been wearing her emotions on her sleeves. Damn him. He was _too_ smart. He had found a way in.

"Certainly, Doctor."

She had set her purse down beside the chair when she had sat down. She now reached down and picked it up, setting it in her lap. She opened the snap, and pulled out her black leather wallet. She unzipped the zipper, and withdrew her ID carrier, and opened it. She held the open ID up to the glass in front of Lecter.

Lecter stood up, and walked to the glass. He surveyed the card for a moment, and then smiled even more menacingly at her.

"Thank you Clarice."

"Certainly Doctor."

She folded up the carrier, and placed it back into her purse. She sat back down.

Lecter continued to stand, but he took a few steps back from the glass as though he knew that Clarice wanted him as far away from her as he could be. There was silence from the cell. Clarice couldn't stand it.

"Dr. Lecter, there's another serial killer."

"Yes. The newspapers have said so. This one's only gotten a few, not nearly as many as Buffalo Bill."

"No sir. He hasn't. Three to date."

"What makes this one tick Clarice?"

"We're not sure..."

"You mean the FBI is not sure? Or you're not sure Ms. Starling?"

"Doctor, this one doesn't covet. He doesn't partake in foreplay before he murders. The only similarity between the victims is the fact that they're all male. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yes Clarice. I did."

There was a slight pause.

"You're keeping something from me Doctor."

"Am I Clarice?"

"Yes. I can see it in your eyes. There's something that you know."

Lecter chuckled. A deep, menacing chuckle. A chill ran down Clarice's spine.

"Very good Clarice. You can see inside me. No longer shall I lie to you. Your killer, does she have a name?"

"She?"

"Yes. A man did not commit these crimes. Somewhere in you, you've always known that Clarice."

"Doctor, how do you know..."

"Quick-pro-quo Clarice."

Clarice stopped. She knew this game. This was the game that unlocked the secrets of her past.

"I don't have time for this Dr. Lecter."

"Ah, but you know it's required."

"I'm not playing this, this twisted game with you Doctor!"

Right at that moment, there was a commotion from the first cell along the passage. Clarice turned and looked. Lecter however, kept his eyes fixed on Clarice, trying to reach into her mind.

Barnie was running down the hallway, towards Clarice. Clarice turned, and looked back at Lecter. She started when she saw the intensity at which he was staring at her. A pair of hands took hold of Clarice's shoulders, and gently pulled her up and out of the chair.

"Ms. Starling, we have to get you out of here! One of the inmates is making an escape attempt!"

Clarice followed Barnie, not taking her eyes off of Lecter. Lecter lifted his hand, and waved to Clarice as she was escorted out of the hallway, and back into the control room.

As they passed the first cell, Clarice took in the amount of damage inflicted by the inmate. He had gouged one of the two guard's eyes out with the razor, and had proceeded to slitting his throat. In that time, the other guard had managed to restrain the man, and render him unconscious. Blood was streaming from the dead guard. A radio hissed, and voices cold be heard approaching the site. Barnie and Clarice had reached the control room.

_CLANK._


End file.
